


Tattoo

by acornsandarrows



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This boy will do anything to impress Astrid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> we can just assume that all of my httyd fics are set around the same time, a couple of years from the first movie but before the 2nd.   
> not historically accurate

“Are you serious?” Hiccup’s voice was somewhat muffled due to the fact that Snotlout and Tuffnut were halfway through pulling his shirt over his head.

“Ohh yeah cuz.” Snotlout gave him a reassuring punch to the side, forgetting Hiccup’s top and leaving it half off, covering his head.

“Don’t worry, girls dig tattoos” Tuffnut assured him, and Hiccup yelped.

“I didn’t come for a tattoo I came to-”

“Calm down it’ll only hurt a bit”

Sniggering, Tuffnut pressed his charcoal covered finger on Hiccup’s back, and Hiccup yelped.

“I don’t want a tattoo” he called out, trying to finish pulling his top over his head. Finally he succeeded, twisting around and glaring at the two. Tuffnut waggled his charcoal covered fingers in Hiccup’s face.

“Not an actual tattoo genius” he smirked “did you actually think we were going to do that? That’s kind of dangerous Hiccup.”

Hiccup heaved a sigh.

“Why do I put up with you guys again?”

“Because you know that we know how to impress the ladies”

“Right right… who here actually has a girlfriend by the way?”

Snotlout scowled. “Hey I’m working on it”

“Are you still going after my sister?” Tuff asked with genuine confusion “I mean I’m not one to judge but I can always set you up with a nicer looking yak”

“She’s so violent” Snotlout sighed, not paying any attention to Tuff.

“Uhuh” Hiccup puffed his cheek up and made a popping noise with his mouth “well if you guys are done here I guess I’ll just-”

“Not so fast chief”

~

“Astrid!”

She turned, Snotlout waving her over enthusiastically.

“What’s up Lout?”

He grinned.

“Just thought you might want to see this,” and pushed open the door to his house. She entered a tad warily and looked around before spotting Hiccup and Tuff in the corner. Tuffnut was dangling Hiccup’s shirt over the fire and Hiccup was trying to grab it before it went up in smoke.

“Guys?”

Hiccup turned to look at her, and his face fell.

“You seriously got her?” he asked weakly. Snotlout grinned, shrugging. One of Astrid’s eyebrows raised dangerously.

“Ok” she said, holding both hands in front of her like she was pushing on an invisible wall.

“Ok. I’m ready. Just tell me that you and Tuff are pregnant and get it over with”

Hiccup gave an indignant splutter and Tuff dropped Hiccup’s shirt in the fire.

“For Thor’s sake!” Hiccup dived at it, turning his back on Astrid, and there it was. Drawn out on his back in blacks and greys. The sinuous curves of a nightfury. Astrid opened her mouth and closed it again. She walked over and put a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, keeping him in place when he tried to turn around.

“Amazing” she breathed. Suddenly she realised what it was and looked up at Hiccup in disbelief. “You got a tattoo?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Uh not exactly”

She ran a finger over the piece of art and when she drew it away it was smudged black. Tuff snickered.

“We’ll give you two some privacy”

“But it’s my house!” Snotlout whined, as Tuff pushed him out the door.

“Well… what do you think?” Hiccup asked nervously. “I mean it’ll wash out but still”

Astrid took a closer look at the drawing. She heaved a sigh.

“Maybe not”

“What?” Hiccup turned around three times trying to get a better look at his back.

“I think Tuff used real dye and mixed it with charcoal”

“Wait… so I have an actual tattoo?”

“It’ll still wash out, but it may take a while.”

“Uh. Uh. Uh.”

Astrid traced the outline of the tail gently and looked up at Hiccup, biting her lip.

“Is that really so terrible? That it’s semi-permanent I mean” 

Hiccup gulped as Astrid continued running her fingers along his back.

“I guess” he coughed “it’s not that bad”

 

 


End file.
